nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Rabbit
Rabbits are small, furry fast mammals with long ears and large hind paws that appear in the ''Mario'' series. They are common in the fields and wooded regions of the Mushroom Kingdom and often hold important items and tend to flee if approached. History Nintendo Comics System In the Bowser Knows Best issue of Nintendo Comics System, the Koopa Family has a pet rabbit named Pookie who they often mistreat, but escapes soon after his introduction. Nintendo Adventure Books In Leaping Lizards, Morton Koopa Jr. sneaks into the palace, vandalizing it and transforming the Mushroom King into a rabbit with his magic wand. Luigi's attempt to change the king back with the same scepter only makes matters worse, changing the king from a normal bunny into a human-sized one. In a later book, Unjust Desserts, Magikoopa sneaks into the palace garden with some enemies he had shrunk by shapeshifting into a rabbit. ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario 64''/''Super Mario 64 DS'' In Super Mario 64, a yellow rabbit named MIPS can be found in the basement of Peach's Castle. If caught, he will give Mario a secret Power Star. MIPS is found twice in the game: the first time after collecting 15 Power Stars, and the second time after 50 Power Stars. In Super Mario 64 DS, rabbits feature much more prominently. They are found throughout the castle grounds (and their locations vary from character to character). The designated rabbits for each character have a specific color - yellow for Yoshi, pink for Mario, green for Luigi, and orange for Wario. When starting the game, there is one rabbit on Castle Grounds next to the hedge, holding the key to the castle's front door. Yoshi has to eat it to get the key and go inside. If caught, they would unlock mini-games for the player to play in the Rec. Room. For the rabbits to appear, the player must first talk to the Toad in the Rec Room. The following is a list of locations of where they are found, the amount of Power Stars needed for them to appear, and the minigames that they unlock in Super Mario 64 DS: Glowing Rabbits In addition, there are also 8 Glowing Rabbits that appear after getting at least 8 Power Stars and randomly take place of the standard Rabbits that have already been caught. You can catch all of them as any character in any part of the castle, though there is an easy trick. You can keep entering and exiting the front of the castle as Yoshi until you find all eight Glowing Rabbits since most of his rabbits are located outside. If you catch all of them, you can unlock the key to the empty white door residing in the character switching area, right of Wario's door. Boos' laughs can be heard and the character will come out through the door startled with a secret star. If you re-enter the door, Boo laughs will still be heard and you will come out startled again. ''Super Mario 3D World'' Rabbits appear again in Super Mario 3D World, where they can again be chased and caught to receive prizes. Normal rabbits hold power-ups and Coins, but rabbits surrounded by a green light have a Green Star. Larger variations (known as Big Rabbits) also appear and will give Mega Mushrooms or Green Stars to the players when caught. Rabbits can be held in place with the Wii U GamePad, allowing the player to catch them more easily. ''Super Mario Odyssey'' In Super Mario Odyssey, gray and white rabbits wearing top hats can be found in a few kingdoms, such as the Wooded Kingdom and the Lake Kingdom. They will hop away if approached; attacking them will cause it to hand over a Power Moon. These rabbits resemble the ones from Super Mario 64 DS and Super Mario 3D World in terms of body structure and proportion, as well as general purpose. Most kingdoms only feature one of these rabbits, if any; Bowser's Kingdom is an exception, with two; however, the second rabbit only offers Coins when captured. After hitting the Moon Rock in the Sand Kingdom, three will appear there, with two giving varying amounts of coins and the third giving the Power Moon; this one is faster than most and has a wider range, and is probably intended to be caught using Jaxi. Many rabbits can also be found on the Dark Side of the Moon, in a location known as Rabbit Ridge. These rabbits wear top hats, and are entirely white. These rabbits also do not run if approached. They are ruled over by Madame Broode, an enormously-obese anthropomorphic rabbit, who is accompanied by her minions, the Broodals. It should also be noted that these rabbits' hats cannot be removed, possibly to prevent Mario from potentially capturing them. ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party Advance'' In Mario Party Advance, Rabbits appear in the minigame Grabbit, in which the player must catch a certain amount of them with the given time limit. They also appear as toys in the minigame Bunny Belt, where the player needs to press the buttons in the right order to make a bunny toy. If they press in the wrong order, the toy will have a rat's body or a pig's snout. ''Mario Party: Island Tour'' In Mario Party: Island Tour, grey and gold Rabbits appear in the minigame Hare Today. In this minigame, the player must catch the Rabbits and place them within an enclosure. Regular Rabbits are worth one point, while Gold Rabbits are worth three points. ''Mario Tennis Aces'' Rabbits using their appearance from Super Mario 3D World appear in Mario Tennis Aces on the sides of the Piranha Plant Forest court. ''Luigi's Mansion 3'' In Luigi's Mansion 3, there is a room in Twisted Suites that contains a cage with a key in it. Attempting to grab the key will summon several purple Spirit Balls that turn the key into a golden rabbit that runs away from the player if they move too close. To capture it, Luigi or Gooigi must suck it up with the Poltergust G-00, then one of them must shine their Dark-Light Device at it, releasing the purple Spirit Balls within it. They then need to vacuum up the purple Spirit Balls and the golden rabbit will turn back into a collectible key. Category:Super Mario 64 Category:Mario species